Galbatorix's Fall:Inheratance Cycle Book Four
by HowlOnTheWind
Summary: My Idea of the Inheratance book four. SaphiraXGreeeni EragonXArya NasuadaXMurtagh
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter One: The Last Egg**

Eragon sat on his bed. Saphira had her head poking in the door. _Little one, Glaedr and Oromis would not wish for you to grieve. Besides, we have other things to worry about. The Vault of Souls and The Rock of Kuthian await our discovery. _Saphira said. _Saphira, why don't we go flying? _

Right as Eragon was about to climb to her saddle, a sharp pressure entered his mind. _Arya, is that you? _Eragon asked the elf. _Yes. Nasuada requests our presence. _

Eragon stepped out of the tent, and a little less than a dozen elves made a defensive circle around them both. "Shadeslayer, where are you going, if I may inquire?" Asked Blodhgarm, the furred elf.

"I am going to Nasuada's tent for a meeting." Said Eragon.

"As you wish, Argetlam."

Eragon stepped into the tent. A mirror was propped up on the table, and Nasuada and Arya were talking.

"Hello Eragon." Nasuada said when she saw him.

"Hello Nasuada and Arya." Said Eragon.

"I would like to contact Islanzadi." Said Nasuada abruptly. "We are overdue for a discussion. Eragon, will you scry her?" She asked impatiently.

"Draumr Kópa." He said.

The mirror darkened, and then

a black haired elven lady appeared. She resembled Arya in appearance.

"Greetings, Shadeslayer, or I should say Shadeslayers. I have heard of your great deed, Arya." Islanzadi said with proudness.

"I thank you, mother." Arya said.

"Now, back to business. We need to get the last egg away from Galbatorix. If it hatches for one of the Varden or the Elves, then we will have two riders." Islanzadi proposed.

"What about Murtagh and Thorn? They do not wish to be with Galbatorix." Eragon said worriedly.

"Yes, you are right. When he attacks next, you are to take him prisoner. We will have a plan made soon." Said Islanzadi thoughtfully. "Now, let us all go and attend to our personal businesses.

Eragon bowed and left with Arya. He went to his tent, Saphira trailing close behind. _Shall we fly now, little one? _Eragon smiled and jumped onto her saddle with practiced ease. _Saphira, let's fly around borders. _Saphira lifted her great wings and pushed down, and was airborne.

The Varden cheered as Saphira breathed a jet of flames, and flew straight up. _Shall we amaze them more? _She then snapped her wings to her sides, and plummeted straight down. Down, down, down, one thousand feet, five hundred feet, and then her mighty wings flared open. She roared, and winged away. _Show off._

_Shall we land, little one? _Saphira asked. _No, let's fly a little longer. _So she flapped her wings and flew ahead. _Saphira! Is that Thorn? _Asked Eragon suddenly. A red spot had appeared on the horizon. It was racing closer every second. Thorn stopped ten feet from Saphira.

"Take this before he realizes that I'm here!" Murtagh opened a bag and tossed a wrapped package at him. It was about a foot long. Eragon caught it instinctively.

"Goodbye, brother!" Murtagh said. Thorn flapped his wings and soared out over the fields.

Eragon opened the small bundle. A green stone lay nestled amongst the remains of the package.

_Little one, we need to get it back to the Varden. _Saphira flapped her wings and raced back to the camp. She covered the distance in half the time. She landed gracefully. Eragon dismounted. He ran to Nasuada's tent, Saphira trailing close behind.

Nasuada's Nighthawk guards barred the entrance.

"State your business!" An Urgal guard challenged.

"I have news for Lady Nasuada!" Said Eragon.

The Urgal guard grunted and signaled to the two Nighthawks barring the door. They pulled their spears out of the way. Eragon ran in, Saphira poking her head in through the doors.

"Nasuada!" Eragon said. _"_We have the last egg!" Said Eragon joyfully.

Nasuada said, "Let me see it."

Eragon handed her the package. She did not touch the egg, and neither had Eragon.

"Fetch Arya." She said gravely.

_Arya! _Said Eragon. _Yes? _She said questioningly. _Come to Nasuada's tent right away!_ Arya sensed the seriousness in his voice. She leaped up and bounded across the training field with inhuman speed and grace. She had been sparring with Blodhgarm before Eragon contacted her.

She stepped into the tent, and her usually cool demeanor vanished when she saw the green egg.

"Arya, as the egg courier of the elves, it will be your job to ferry it between your people and the Varden." Arya nodded.

**Chapter 2: A New Rider's Legacy**

She picked up the egg and stroked its hard surface. She took it out and brought it to her tent. Suddenly, a squeak pierced the air. Arya jumped. The egg shook in her hands. She looked down at it. It squeaked again.

_It can't be… _Arya wondered. She put the egg in her lap. It wobbled. She thought, _I am the next Rider… _The egg shook again. It almost rolled out of her lap. Suddenly, it started to crack. _Eragon! _She called in her mind.

_Yes Arya? _The crack spread more. _The egg is hatching! _She called. _For you?_ He replied excitedly. The egg squeaked again. Y_es! Come here! Hurry! _She could feel Eragon's conscience coming closer and closer. The tent flap opened. Eragon stepped in, while Saphira poked her head in.

Eragon sat silently beside her. The egg squeaked, and then it shattered. An emerald green hatchling sat on her lap.

She hesitantly reached out and touched its head with her right hand.

A freezing sensation stabbed her hand. It felt like it had frozen her blood. It spread through her body, and then receded. She gasped in shock. She had expected it, but the cold was overwhelming.

"What shall I name you?" She asked the small green dragon.

It just squeaked.

"Eragon, what were the names of the dragons that Brom told you in Carvahal?" She asked.

"Let's see…There was Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen the Strong, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb, Bid'Daum, Saphira, Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Miremel, Opheila, Lormûngr, and Lenora. Those are all I can remember." He said after some thought.

"Which ones were male?" She asked.

"Fundor, Hirador, Lormûngr, Jura, Ohen, Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Galzra, and Bid'Daum were males." He said. _Eridor… _She thought. _Eridor. How do you like that? _She said to the green dragon. He squeaked and flapped his wings. _I think you do. _She thought.

"Eragon, I think I will call him Eridor. He seems to like it." She said.

The green hatchling looked at her with big gold eyes. His scales were the color of an emerald. Suddenly, an overpowering wave of hunger washed over her.

Arya asked, "Eragon, could you get me some meat for Eridor?"

Eragon nodded and left. Saphira stayed and watched the hatchling.

She herself was young. She was only eight months old. She said to Arya, _Eridor will be a great dragon, just like his namesake. _Arya smiled. _Saphira, when will this all end? _She said serious once again. _It can only end once Galbatorix is slain, and once that is done, we must restore the dragons. _

One month later, Eridor was fifteen feet long and her shoulder reached Arya's head. Arya had taught him to talk and she would ride him daily. _Eridor, today, Eragon and Saphira will start your training. _Said Arya. _Where shall we meet them? _Eridor asked. _We are going to the sparring field._

Arya walked ahead of the young dragon. When they arrived, Saphira and Eragon were already waiting. _Come with me. _Saphira projected her thoughts to Eridor. The blue dragon and the green dragon flew off together with their Riders. They soon landed on a hill. The dragons went their own ways while the Riders stayed. Eridor darted around Saphira and she roared at him playfully. They vanished in the distance.

"Well Arya, I'll enjoy sparring with you." Said Eragon, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Eragon drew a blue sword the color of Saphira's scales out of a sheath of the same color.

She drew her slim sword said, "Gëuloth du knífr!"

A red spark jumped in between her fingers. She ran it over both edges of her sword, and Eragon did the same thing.

"No magic, only blades." Eragon said.

He balanced on his toes, and struck. The first thing Arya noticed was that he was much stronger and faster. Since the Agaetí Blödhren, he had had the speed, strength, and agility of an elf.

Eragon feigned a swing from the left, but drew back at the last second, making her blocking thrust overbalance her. Her elven agility enabled her to parry Eragon's next blow. She was lying on her back, but she flipped up as Eragon slashed at her side. The battle went on for five more minutes, neither side gaining an advantage. They were too evenly matched.

Suddenly, a pressure at both of their throats made them stop. They looked down, and then laughed. Each one had the point of their swords up against each other's necks. They sheathed their swords, still laughing.

"You've improved!" Arya said, breathless.

"Let's call the dragons." Said Eragon.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Capture**

* * *

><p>Five more months had passed. Eridor was barely smaller than Saphira now, due to his growth spurts. His muscle structure was slightly more bulky than the glittering blue dragoness.<p>

Arya and Eragon sat in a clearing. The dragons lay curled beside their Riders.

"Galbatorix hasn't attacked in a while. Feinster is now too small for the Varden—many warriors from nearby towns have joined, swelling our ranks." Eragon said.

"I agree. We need to consult Nasuada about taking a larger city. Maybe Dras-Leona. It is closer to Uru'Baen, and in a better position to attack. Feinster is too far south." Arya replied swiftly.

Eragon nodded. _Saphira, me and Arya will go on down to Feinster. You scout around for any sight, sound, or smell of any of the King's soldiers or Murtagh and Thorn. _Saphira nodded and took off, Eridor at her heels. They flew out over the Hadarac Desert.

Suddenly, Eridor dove down. He snapped his teeth together on the neck of a stag. He lifted his head up to Saphira and called her down. She locked her wings and glided down. _Here. _Eridor said shyly. Saphira smiled bashfully. She reached out with her jaws and sheared off about half of the big deer.

She swallowed the chunk of meat, and licked her lips. _Thank you. _She said, dipping her sapphire head. Eridor smiled. He ate the rest of the tawny deer. Saphira half-spread her wings and said, _Can't catch me! _She flapped her wings down with great force and flew up into the air. Eridor leaped into the air in surprise and soared after her. He was no match for Saphira's superior speed.

She slowed her wing beat down until he caught up. She turned to him, her deep blue eyes glittering happily. She stopped flapping her wings and changed the angle slightly, going into a slow dive. _Do you see that? _She pointed with her tail to a red shape lying half buried in the hot sand. Eridor pinned his wings to his sides and dove down swiftly. Saphira and him landed with a muted thud in the soft, shifting sand.

_Thorn? It's Thorn! What is _he _doing here? _Spahira asked angrily. _Oh well. We might as well save him. _The red dragon's head was just barely sticking out of the quicksand, thanks to Murtagh holding on to one of his headspikes. Eridor pinned Murtagh down while Saphira flew up and grabbed Thorn in her claws, pulling up and flapping her blue wings hard. Suddenly, the ruby dragon was free! Murtagh muttered a spell and Eridor was bound in chains. Thorn whirled around and pinned Saphira down on her stomach, his bared teeth mere inches away from her unprotected throat. _Let her go! _Eridor whirled his spiked tail around in fury.

Thorn lowered his jaws and started to sink his teeth into Saphira's neck when Eragon and Arya leaped over the dune and charged at Thorn and Murtagh. Murtagh muttered something again, and Saphira was buried up to her head in the sand. She couldn't move. He then turned on Arya and said, "So we meet once again, elf. Now, I shall do as Galbatorix has been wanting all along. Malthinae!" Arya was held in place by invisible bonds.

Eragon advanced on Thorn, forgetting about Murtagh in his rage at seeing his dragon trapped in the sand. Thorn turned on him, and while Eragon watched his head, swept his tail around and knocked Eragon over. "Letta Malthinae." Said Murtagh coldly. "Take Eragon and the elf. Leave the dragons." He said to Thorn. Murtagh mounted Thorn, and Thorn grabbed Eragon and Arya and flew off, leaving Saphira and Eridor. _Eragon! Eragon! _Screamed Spahira in anguish. _Arya! No! _Bellowed Eridor. The ruby dragon disappeared into the distance, carrying their parteners of their hearts.


End file.
